


[podfic] Home Behind and Home Ahead

by Etharei, reena_jenkins



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Frodo, Best Uncle Bilbo, Everybody Lives, Families of Choice, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Post-BOFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"For as long as Frodo could remember, his beloved Uncle Bilbo was known around the Shire for his shocking habit of disappearing for long periods of time. Bilbo never told anybody where he was going or when he expected to be back, and didn't seem to care what other people thought of such disrespectable inconstancy."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Home Behind and Home Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home Behind and Home Ahead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756936) by [Etharei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etharei/pseuds/Etharei). 



**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Warnings:** families of choice, alternate universe - canon divergence, fix-it fic, POV outsider, post-Battle of Five Armies, EVERYBODY LIVES, happy endings

**Length:** 00:41:59  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(Hobbit\)%20_Home%20Behind%20and%20Home%20Ahead_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!)


End file.
